1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose coupling for incorporation into a flexible elastomeric fluid conveying hose, such as a garden hose or air hose. The coupling is designed to reduce stress on the end of the hose and eliminate kinking during use.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various designs have been used for the stress relief on hose ends, including designs which utilize a spring mounted on a washer that is inserted into the hose coupling, as shown in the patent to Hensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,444. U.S. Pat. No. 790,971 issued to Nicholls, utilizes a spring extending inside a hose and secured to the inner surfaces thereof.
According to the present invention, stress relief of the hose coupling is provided by a helical spring having a constant diameter throughout its length, the spring being mounted on and secured directly to the outer surface of the ferrule which is an integral component of the coupling. The spring extends into at least a portion of the hose body just beyond the end of the ferrule and thus eliminates the stress and kinking which occurs when the end is bent. By securing the end coils of the spring to the ferrule, the spring will be secured during bending so that it will not slip into the hose body, and yet provide flexibility during bending. Additional means is provided for compressing the outer surface of the hose against the end coils and into retaining means on the ferrule. The construction may be used on both the male and female ends of a fluid conveying hose, such as a garden hose, an air brake hose, or an industrial air hose.
It is a principal object of this invention therefor, to provide a hose coupling that will eliminate stress on the end of the hose.
It is a further object to prevent kinking and collapsing of the hose end when it is bent during use.
It is another object to provide a member that is secured to the ferrule of the hose coupling.
It is another object to provide means for compressing the hose around end coils of the spring onto the ferrule.
It is still another object to utilize a helical spring as the stress relief member and secure only the end coils thereof to the ferrule in a manner that will prevent it from becoming detached and retain its flexibility.